Security printing is the field of the printing industry that deals with the printing of security documents such as banknotes, currency, checks, passports, driver's licenses, identification (ID) cards, credit cards, birth certificates, tamper-evident labels, pharmaceutical packaging or other product authentication, stock certificates, bonds, postage stamps, event tickets, sporting cards (e.g., baseball cards), playing cards (e.g., such as for gambling), wills or other legal documents, among other examples.
A goal of security printing is to prevent forgery, tampering, or counterfeiting. For example, Keller U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,078 is directed toward a security element and method for producing the same. Security printing can be done on commercial printers like traditional offset and flexographic presses, as well as using newer digital platforms.